


Never.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I dont really know, I suck at tags, Sad, i was upset, originally written for michael clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im not really sure what this is. </p><p>i felt upset and had no one to rant to without being criticized. </p><p>originally written for michael clifford (who i currently hate x.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never.

it just hurts, you know?

it hurts to know that you're so far away. 

and it hurts to know you'll never know me. 

and it hurts to know that you will never love me the same way I love you. 

and it hurts to know you might see my face but never remember it. 

and it hurts to know you'll never ask for my name. 

    or my number. 

        or what my favorite color is. 

and it hurts to know I'll never have your number. 

    or a cute message from you in the morning. 

        or a cute pet name. 

and it hurts that you'll never ask for my opinion on your hair. 

or its color. 

and it hurts that I'll never comfort you. 

especially on those days when you feel insecure. 

and it hurts that we'll never be lazy together. 

or crazy together. 

and it hurts that I'll never make you nervous. 

    especially when you ask me out on a date. 

        even more so when you kiss me for the first time. 

and it hurts that you'll never be there for me when life sucks. 

and it hurts that you'll never ask my friends what you should get me for christmas. 

    or our anniversaries. 

and it hurts that you'll never ask my father to marry me. 

    or my mother. 

        or me. 

and it hurts that our honeymoon will never happen. 

    and paris won't either. 

        and disney. 

and it hurts that we'll never make our families happy by announcing a baby. 

    and that we'll never name it. 

        or care for it. 

            or take it to school. 

                or watch it grow up to be happy like us. 

and we'll never be old and happy. 

and we'll never die together. 

and we won't be remembered together. 

but the thing that hurts the most… 

is the fact that I'll never be the one to make you smile when your skies are grey. 

I love you.  

but you don't love me. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda, sorta, really hate michael.
> 
>  
> 
> comments? concerns? problems? chickens?
> 
> tumblr: bornwithmillions.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: niall_flower


End file.
